Let's Get Caught In The Rain
by Jatd4ever
Summary: Jane and Jester search for the princesses lost toy but suddenly it rains really hard do. Do they run for cover or do they appreciate the beauty of the rain? Dancing and loving life isn't that what it's all about, or is it who you're with that makes the journey fun? Jane/Jester


***I don't own Jane and the Dragon or its characters  
**

There are so many beauteous words to describe the lovely she knight Jane, but for some reason my gift of gab is useless when I'm around her. Fate has it that we're going into the forest today to find Princess Lavinia's stuffed rabbit. The sky it's ever-changing as we walk through the dense forest.

_I wonder if it will rain?_

"You've been unusually quiet today"

_I got lost in thought again_

"And I thought you would love a break from my constant chatter"

Laughingly, Jane replied "No you silly fool, I said I wanted a break. Walking into the forest is just what I needed to clear my head of all troubles I've had lately"

"And what may that be my lady knight?"

"Gunther has beaten me at staves all week. Ugh, I need to become stronger"

"Sometimes you don't need to be strong of body but of strong of mind and strong of heart"

"You may be right, no wonder I always come to you for help"

_I'm always happy to help you Jane_

Up ahead was a dragon berry bush where the stuffed rabbit was sitting under "Over there Jane"

Picking up the stuffed rabbit, Jane dusted it off "Champion, now we can head back to the castle"

"Jane do you remember the time you ate dragon berries?"

"How could I forget"

"Oh, but you did"

"Very funny. That was the time I forgot dragon"

"And forgot me"

"It was truly dreadful, but it taught me not to take life for granted and not to eat strange food"

"And it taught me I'm not as funny as I thought"

"You're funny, most of the time"

"Most of the time?"

"Just kidding, let's go"

Walking back to the castle, the gray clouds could no longer wait for privy so it let go of its contents and the downpour was heavy. Me and Jane got soaked to the bone but neither of us moved. Instead Jane enjoyed the cool water "Isn't it wonderful?"

Her thick hair weighed down by the water looked very beautiful, I yearned to hold her in my arms but instead, I had a different idea "Yes it is. Like a watery wonderland."

In an exaggerated expression, I pretend to hear something "Can you hear it?"

Confused, she questioned "Hear what?"

"Do you hear the music?"

Playing along, she smiled "Yes I do"

Holding out my hand I asked "Shall we dance?"

Placing the stuffed rabbit under a tree, she returned and placed her hand in mine and we began our waltz "What lovely weather we have"

"Quite refreshing"

With a giggle, she asked "Do you come here often?"

"Not when it's raining, but with you there's an exception"

"Oh, is there?"

We leaped and jumped, we clapped and clapped. We laughed like maniacs but it didn't matter, no one was watching, no one could judge. Despite all the mud, I could have cared less about all the mess it would have done to my clothes, it was only her that I cared about. The smiling radiant gem Jane, with those eyes finer than emeralds, that creamy skin, those freckles, that fiery red hair, and those plump lips that beckon me. But it wasn't her looks alone that attracted me to her, it was her strong determination, her stubbornness, her feistiness, her self-sacrifice, and her wit. Even though she's more than capable, she still comes to ask me for advice and those are the times I love the most.

With a twirl and a dip, she almost slipped. Grabbing her by the waist, I asked "Are you alright Jane?"

We stood there for a few moments and time seemed to stand still. Looking into her emerald eyes, they softened "I'm fine but the music has changed"

"I believe it has"

Holding her close we dance to the music in our hearts. A slow dance that required us to embrace one another. She wasn't put off by it, but she asked "Jester?"

"Yes Jane?"

"I love dancing but aren't we too close?"

"It depends on how you think about it. Why does it bother you?"

"No, I am enjoying this. You're such a lovely dancer, the boy with the magic in good shoes"

"And so are you, despite stepping on my feet"

"I did?"

"No, I was only jesting"

"That's not funny"

"Really? I thought it was quite amusing."

The rain felt like ice against my skin but the warmth in my heart and of our embrace was more than enough to keep me content. My heart that raced like a rabbit had calmed down and was at peace. Our slow dance came to a halt and she pushed me away. Clenching her fists, she looked furious.

"What did I do wrong my fair beanstalk?"

"I'm sorry it's just, this does bother me. It might not mean anything to you but to me it does."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No you are kind, smart, and very generous"

"Then..."

"That's exactly why I cannot continue this charade"

"I don't understand"

"Enough of this let's go back home"

She picked up the stuffed toy and walked ahead of me as fast as she could.

"Jane, Jane wait"

She wouldn't stop, I didn't understand. I always treated her well, I did my best to be understanding and helpful. So why suddenly get so crossed with me?

Grabbing her arm I turned her around and it looked as though she were crying "Jane what is the matter?"

"You must think little of me now. Knights don't cry, do they?"

"Everyone one has feelings Jane, that's what makes us human"

"We've been friends for a long time, which is why I'll ask, What do you think of me?"

"I think your amazing Jane. You can do anything you set your mind to. Remember when you were going around telling everyone you wanted to be a knight?"

"Everyone just laughed at me or didn't care, but you didn't. You gave me my first armor, and helped me accomplish my dream."

"You lived it for me and you've lived it well. For that, I thank you"

Dropping the toy and giving me an embrace, she confessed "You're my very best friend other than dragon. But what I feel for you is much different"

"Is that what's upsetting you?"

"Yes"

"Why is that?"

"I don't want to be your friend anymore"

I felt heartbroken, this was worse than the time I lost my Jesters hat. I tried to plead "Why? Has my jest gone to far? Tell me what I did, I'll fix it"

"It's not you, it's me, I don't want to hurt anymore. You see, since I was small, there was someone who I loved. He's a boy of the court that always seemed to be around, who was by my side. He's unforgettable, I haven't stopped loving him. In fact, my love for him grew deeper and sweeter with time."

Letting go of her embrace, I apologized "I'm sorry I bothered you. If you tell me to leave and to never be in your sight again, then I would"

"Jester, don't you get it? That boy is you"

"Me?"

"Jester, I have loved you since we met. I'm sorry if this bothers you."

_This lovely creature loves me?_

Feeling a heart full of love, I held her tightly "I love you too Jane."

Pushing me away, her anger surged again "No you're lying. You just don't want to hurt my feelings"

"Then, should I prove it to you? Do you know that all the ballads I write are for your delight?"

"Those beautiful and painful ballads are all about me? Even the song Red Made?"

"Red mare, red mare, with a beautiful mane

Feisty one, Men cannot tie you with chain

With eyes that glow

Your fur is whiter than snow

With legs so thin and strong

With others you just don't belong

Your beauty is a rare kind

And your heart is hard to find

You cannot belong to no other

Yet I don't want you to feel smothered

Red mare, red mare, I love your red hair

No other can compare

Please belong only to me

You're the only one I can see"

"I always thought you were talking about a beautiful horse. Is it really true? Do you love me?"

"There has been no one else I have had affection for. Do you remember the promise you made when we met?"

"No, what was it?"

"You were five years old when I first came to the castle. You saw how terrified I was of my new surroundings, so you held my hand and said that when you became a strong and brave knight, you would marry me"

"I don't remember"

"You have always been precocious. And there was something else"

Holding her face in my hands I kissed her affectionately, letting go of all my pent-up feelings. Parting from her warm lips, I confessed sincerely "And you sealed that promise with a kiss. Since than, I couldn't forget that lovely girl with the unruly red hair and those warm lips that melted my heart"

"I must be dreaming"

"Should I pinch you"

"No way, let me pinch you"

Pinching each other, we both cried out in unison "Ouch!"

"That proves it, this is no dream. Let's go back to the castle now before we get sick"

"Jester wait!"

"Yes my lady knight?"

"What happens now?"

"We go back to the castle, I seek your father's permission, we marry, and live happily ever after. Oh, and you'll bear my children, hopefully we'll have big family"

"I never said I would marry you"

"What? But...I thought..."

"Just kidding"

"You scared me, don't do that. If forgive you if you hold my hand"

"Bargaining, are we?"

"You know what they say, when life gives you lemons, make lemonade"

"You always know how to make me laugh, that's one of the things I love about you"

Giving her a light kiss on the forehead, I looked into her eyes, and confessed again "I love you Jane, I love everything about you."

Taking the stuffed rabbit, and holding tightly to my hand "Let's go home you lovable fool. And yes, I'll marry you."

"How did the princess lose her stuffed rabbit anyway?"

"I don't know Jester, but it's good thing we found it"

"The princess may have lost her stuffed rabbit, but thanks to her, you and me found something much more precious, we found love."

**Fin**


End file.
